I'll Love You Every Step Of The Way
by TheMediaKiller
Summary: Lasercorn and Ian have been secretly dating for three months. He wants something more, but Ian is holding back and Lasercorn finds out something Ian hasn't been telling him. *Iancorn one-shot*


**My first attempt at an Iancorn fic, hope yall enjoy it…. This story does contain sad and sweet fluffy feels. All aboard the feels train! ;-; **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Smosh, or anything Smosh related. **

* * *

"GAMEBANG!" Every one shouted, laughing at Ian and Lasercorn in their skimpy outfits. The gang had just finished playing another sing party and Ian and Lasercorn were the losers. Ian didn't mind the outfit as much, but the wig was way too tight. Though, it wasn't so bad since he got to do a duet with Lasercorn. Ian looked over at him and smiled, blushing madly when Lasercorn winked at him.

Once everyone left the game room, Ian changed back into his original clothing. But, soon realizing he left his jacket back in the other room. He walked back into the room when he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist. Ian sighed, melting into the embrace.

"Hey, do you know how cute you looked in that mini skirt and pink wig?" Lasercorn murmured as he kissed Ian's neck gently.

"Not as cute as you." Ian chuckled, turning his boyfriend around so he could kiss him. The kiss felt so stress relieving and sweet. Ian could taste root beer, and a taste that was just Lasercorn on his tongue, and it drove him wild. Ian liked this, he liked the way Lasercorn made him feel. Ever since three months ago, Ian didn't know he could feel this feeling, the feeling of pure love.

Lasercorn smiled against Ian's lips, and then went back to kissing his neck. Ian squirmed a little when he felt Lasercorn bite down on the sensitive part of his flesh.

"David, stop you're going to make a mark." Ian said in a small voice.

"So?"

"So, people might ask questions."

"Well let them." Lasercorn whispered, Kissing and nipping at Ian's jaw line.

Ian pulled away from the embrace. He felt a cold jolt rush through his body from the loss of contact, but he didn't want there to be any evidence of their relationship. Ian didn't want people to know about them yet, because he was worried about what the others would think. And, if he was honest with himself he felt a little guilty for that.

Lasercorn stared him dead in the eyes for a couple seconds. He looked like he had just been punched in the gut which made Ian feel like a huge dick. "Ian." Lasercorn said after a long moment of silence. "Ian, are you embarrassed about our relationship."

"No, I would never… David there are just some things you don't understand." Ian mumbled.

"Apparently not." He grumbled. "I want to be with you, Ian. I don't want to keep sneaking around like this. I want to be able to kiss you in front of people, and be able to hold you at night. You never even let me in to your apartment anymore, or visit you. I just… I don't know." Lasercorn trailed off.

"What, what are you trying to say, David?"

"I'm saying that I will not let you use me. I'm not your little play thing that you can just throw out when you don't need it. You either want to be with me, or you don't. So, I'll give you a choice you can either stay with me in a serious relationship, or I'm going to leave.

"You can't just make me choose like that!" Ian replied angrily.

"Three months, Ian. We've been together for three months and I want a relationship."

"Well, you're not getting an answer." Ian replied back coldly.

"Well, ok then." Lasercorn said sadly. He turned around and started walking towards the door, but stopped when he heard a small sniffle. When he turned around he was surprised to see Ian's head bent down and his lip was quivering. "Ian, are you… crying?" He asked in shock.

"N-n-no I just… p-please don't leave, David." Ian whimpered as tears fell down his face.

Lasercorn stared at Ian with great pain, but quickly snapped out of it and ran over to his boyfriend's side. He wrapped his arms around Ian and whispered calming things in his ear. He didn't want Ian to cry, that wasn't his intentions. All Lasercorn wanted was Ian to take what they had seriously. Usually Lasercorn was laid back and funny at most times, but when it came to Ian. Well, in his mind nothing was more important. "Shh shh shh, it's ok." He cooed, stroking Ian's hair as they hugged.

"I-I-I'm sorry." Ian sobbed in Lasercorn's shirt. "You shouldn't have to see me like this."

This confused Lasercorn even more. Why was Ian apologizing when he was the one who was being mean? "Don't you dare say you're sorry, because it's not your fault. And, what do you mean that I shouldn't see you like this?" Lasercorn gently grabbed on to Ian's shoulders and stared him in his precious, stone blue eyes. "Ian, what are you not telling me?"

Ian choked back a sob. "Well, the reason I don't want to get in a serious relationship with you is because I don't want to ruin it."

"Ian, how could you ever…?"

"I got kicked out of my apartment about a month ago. I thought I could live by myself with no help, but as you know I'm not rich. Most of the money we earn goes between Anthony and I and we use most of that money for props, Smosh stuff, and charity stuff. That's why I wouldn't let you come over lately."

Lasercorn was beyond shocked. _Why would Ian be going through such a rough time and not tell anyone?_ He thought. "But, I've dropped you by your apartment many times before. Why didn't you tell me, or Anthony, or anyone really?"

"When you would drop me off, I'd either sleep in my car, or go crash at the Smosh house. And- and I didn't tell Anthony because he just got settled in with Kalel and they live all the way in L.A. I-I just wouldn't want to bother him. I didn't want to be that twenty six year old guy sleeping on his best friend's couch. I didn't want to be a problem. That's why I didn't want to tell anyone, because I didn't want to be more of a problem than I already am." Ian turned away, but soon felt Lasercorn's arms wrap around him again.

"Ian, how could you say that? You're so perfect."

"Really, then why can't I do anything right? I can't keep my apartment, I can't keep my fans happy, I can't even keep my best friend, and now I'm going to lose the only guy I've ever loved because of my stupid paranoia!"

The room was silent for a moment, but then Lasercorn spoke. "The only guy you've ever loved?" "Do you love me Ian?" He asked in a wavered voice.

"Well, yeah… of course I do. You're one of the best things that have ever happened to me, David." Ian sighed. He didn't know how Lasercorn would react. He was worried that He didn't love him back, but all of those worries were put to rest when Lasercorn spun him around and kissed him passionately.

"I love you too, Ian. I love you so much." He croaked. Lasercorn stopped kissing Ian, and tilted his chin up so he could see those beautiful eyes. And Ian smiled a genuine radiant smile, making Lasercorn's heart swell. Ian continued to smile as he shed a tear which Lasercorn caught with his thumb. "I'll always be here to wipe your tears away, Ian. I mean… if you'll let me." He whispered, resting his forehead on Ian's.

"I'll let you." Ian whispered back, pulling in Lasercorn for another kiss. "I love you." They said in unison. Ian pulled back and tried to collect the right words to say. "Um… so… uh… David, am I staying with you now?" Ian asked shyly.

"Duh dude that's what boyfriends do for each other." Lasercorn smirked, making Ian giggle. "Now, let's go home, take a shower together, order a pizza, and then watch a movie until we fall asleep in each other's arms." He said in soft voice that made Ian's knees go weak.

"Ok." Ian followed Lasercorn out the door only to be faced with Anthony, Mari, Sohinki, and Jovenshire. Joven and Sohinki were smiling at them, while Mari was in tears. Ian glanced over at Anthony who looked like he had been crying too.

In a split second Anthony ran up to Ian and embraced him. He held on to Ian tight, and started to pet his soft brown hair. Anthony looked at Ian and then at Lasercorn and smiled. It was the kind of smile that said 'thank you for saving my best friend'. Lasercorn nodded as if he understood. Anthony was so glad that he picked clvver games to work with them, and he was also glad he rigged that one Just Dance 4 gamebang so many months ago. Though, he and Ian were going to have a serious talk later, he was glad Lasercorn could be there for Ian, especially when he couldn't be.

Ian saw the exchange too, and he couldn't have been happier. All the pain and worry he felt flushed away from his body. He had an amazing boyfriend, awesome friends, and the best, best friend you could ask for. And, Ian wouldn't have had it any other way.


End file.
